This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary aim of this study is to determine if the pressor response to acute non-hypothermic cold stress is increased with age. A secondary aim is to determine if increases in arterial stiffness are associated with this change in response to cold stress.